millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Event Missions/@comment-32560986-20170910161701/@comment-26851283-20170911192131
Um... I don't see how OSYuuuna's team can be considered underleveled. He's got a maxed Nanaly, maxed Dahlia, and quite a couple of AW'd units. That's a respectable team. Granted that isn't the composition I went for, so I probably can't give the best specific advice. I personally went for soldiers instead of Valkyries, but from what I hear you only really need to heavily invest in either or and tweak your playstyle accordingly. @OSYuuuna Your healers and archers are in a good place obviously. Though AW'ing a third healer wouldn't hurt it might not be your priority right now. I highly suggest you awaken at least one of your Heavy Armors if you plan on continuing to use heavy armors (they do gradually get less relevant as the game progresses but don't really become underused until quite a while from now I think). I find myself using my AW'd Heavy Armors as HP tanks against some of the harder hitting enemies like Golems, and AWing them is very helpful for that. Have you invested in any magic splash units like Bishops, Summoners, or Mages? I find them extremely helpful on a lot of events. Canoneers for melee splash is also great for Demon Crystal daily and certain other events. Mikoto is a good substitute for a gold mage + she has amazing utility with her tokens, freeze skill, culling strike, and true damage skill after SAW, but I think you'll want at least one other platinum+ magic splash besides her (AW Mikoto anyways she's amazing for now, and at least until Majins start coming, which is probably in quite some time). At some point you'll want to start AWing your boosters (like Katie) and special AWing abilities (like Rowanna with her status immune). I'd say start doing that as soon as you get your magic splash up to par (2 AW'd units). You might want to invest in a princess too. There are much more in-depth guides out there and there's a huge section under beginners guide on this wiki too I think, but personally I feel that a solid team for events consists of the following AW'd units in relative order of importance: 1) 2 UP gen/ CR reduce (valkyrie/soldier depending on play style; honorary Jerome; luxury Uzume) 2) 1 Duelist vs Armor (bandit/ princess; will probably want 2 actually) 3) 3 Healers (2 healers + 1 feng shui might work too, priest armor is good utility) 4) 2 flying priority (that's mostly just archers) 5) 2 magic splash (this will really help with your crowd control) 6) 1 HP tank (bandit/ heavy armor/ several other classes too as long as they have eHP 4000) 7) 2 crowd control (some mix between HA/monk/ninja you find a good combo) 8) 1 ranged melee slot (including only on skill, lots of options, maybe 2 or 3 actually for events) 9) 1 status immune (Thetis/ Elenia/ Rowanna are the choices now I think) 10) 1 token generator (in case your invuln/tank isn't up to snuff, also just to make events easier) Note that you'll probably also want to level certain units for non event missions (units that currently are not extremely helpful for events), but I'd say those have lower priority than the event team. 1) 1 physical splash (for demon crystal daily) 2) 4 witches (for war of magic and some other weird missions) Overall this game does take a good deal of prioritization and grinding considering how many units are available to us and how many more there will be. In the game's current state I'd say honorable mentions go the following classes in no particular order: 1) Vampire Hunters (vs undead and as a solid physical range vs low armor mobs) 2) Death Knight (vs undead, and actually pretty good tanks) 3) Rogues/Monks (if you can get past the fact that their defense is kind of RNG they can be awesome) 4) Ninjas (a solid staple ranged melee slot due to high attack speed) 5) Sword masters/ Pegasus Riders (a little hard to learn how to use but can be very strong when skills used correctly) Honorable mentions go the following units in no particular order: 1) Karma/Olivie (pick one to invest in, they can be very handy vs hard bosses) 2) Mikoto (a very good all-rounder) 3) Anya (when you want two platinum princesses in 1 melee slot) 4) Saki (she's worth it, get at least one copy) 5) Any boosters (look them up under AW ability) 6) Marr (best feng shui) 7) Rachel (current best range) 8) Sophie (well she's a black angel...) 9) Aisha (broken unit) 10) Elizabeth (arguably best vampire hunter because range) 11) Rowanna (she's free and quite useful) 12) Salia (arguably best healer because range) 13) Any true damage 14) Any immobilizers 15) Bernice and Fedora (only two gold units I still find myself deploying once in a while despite having almost every unit in the game; Bernice for low cost very decent tank; Fedora for low cost high ranged healer) Note that if you're feeling frustrated with the difficulty of the current events and are serious about changing that, it may require a bit of planning and investment. I see you have some SC on hand. I may potentially be worth it to drop a couple SC on the next daily farm booster event to farm up those fairies and platinum armors. Skipping out on Demon Crystal and Affection items for story missions to get those easy fodder units is also something you could consider (assuming you have enough demon crystals and affection items for AWing already).